Love Crossing Worlds
by tfbabeeangel
Summary: In the middle of Draco's 5th year a new girl comes. He finds himself inlove with this Muggle American. This is their story. no ordinary fanfic. Mary-Sue-ish, oh well. will be better in like 5 chapters. i just need background. Draco/New Girl
1. Dream Of Another World

DISCLAIMER: okay. anything from Harry Potter isn't mine. The plot, original characters, and Tom Felton are mine. okay, well actually Tom belongs to himself. Basically: Good Stuff- J.K. Rowling; Not so Good Stuff- Michee; Fyne Stuff-Tom Felton (hehe. sorrie)  
  
Authors Note: aitte. Please Review. Flames Okay, but Constructive Critism is Better.  
  
~~~ ----{--@ = @--}---- ~~~  
  
"*sigh* i love the Harry Potter movie," cried Jenelle. She was talking online with her friends. "Sean and Tom and James and Oliver are the cutest!" she had been speanding the day reading and writing some of the posts on these guys fan clubs. She did this everyday, as well as chattining online and constantly reading her Draco Malfoy Fanfics. She had even became friends with a few of the cast of the movie, Tom Felton being her favoraite. Of course she had a life beyond that, but over the months she had lost all enthusiam in life and this was her escape from it all.  
  
Her two closest friends had become Christina and Allison, neither of which lived even remotely close to Elle. But they were as close as best friends, knowing eachother for months now and sharing similar dreams. Christina wanted to be an author an someday write a book as good as Harry Potter . Allison wanted to meet the cast who played the characters in the movie. Elle, on the other hand, wanted to be a Harry Potter character. so mush she wanted to leave her boring school for some real excitement, for some real challenge. Thankfully, the fifth book would be out shortly after her 16th birthday, in late January.  
  
so every night Elle fell asleep to the same thought of Hogwarts. Each night she drempt of the same adventure she would encounter with Harry, Ron and Hermione. And each morning she'd wish something would change, that che could be a witch, that Hogwarts actually existed. She wished that she had an angelic devil of a boyfriend like Draco, instead of these boys she always fell for and ended up being heartbroken by, or sickened by. She wished she could experience the life she wanted. One night her thoughts, dreams, and wishes were answered. 


	2. Wishes and Discovery

A/N- still in a sorry state.  
  
"Oh. How crazy am I?" Jenelle thought to herself. " My sixteenth birthday is in ten days and all I want is to be a student at Hogwarts. What has happened to me? I used to be energetic and happy to go to school. Now I can't stand it. I can't stand this. Life is just so dull. I know I am here for some reason. But what is the reason I am here? To live a life of nothingness? I can't talk this. Life is so boring. Aiyah! I feel so empty. I'm just glad for the night. Glad for the darkness, time to be alone. I can't stand all those people around me. They don't know me, don't understand. I just need to get away from all this. I need fun! I can't even concentrate on finals, and I am one of the best students in my class." Just like every night before for the last several months, Jenelle Wong fell asleep thinking about Hogwarts. But that night she didn't dream about Ron and Mione and Harry. Instead she dreamt of spinning in amber flames and emerald winds. It was so real, she could feel  
the warmth brush across her body, which practically touched her whole body because she had fallen sleep in a oversized black Harry Potter and Quidditch shirt. She thought this was a seriously odd dream because there was a terrible storm outside her room. All around her the scent of cedar and ocean waves conquered. This all felt too real. Elle tried to open her eyes, only to realize it was impossible. She continued to try for what seemed like forever, but decided to stop trying after the spinning had stopped. The scents and images were no longer in her dream. Jenelle felt her weight being forced on her feet. She was no longer in bed. She was standing. Once again she tried to open her eyes, to her surprise she was able to open them.  
  
`I must have sleepwalked. I wonder where I ended up,' she thought blinking her eyes open. What she saw scared her into fainting. As she slowly gained her consciousness she still couldn't believe what she saw. But a little bit of her wanted to.  
  
~~~ ----{--@ = @--}---- ~~~ DISCOVERY ~~~ ----{--@ = @--}---- ~~~  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? You are the cast of Harry Potter. Why are you in costume? Where are the cameras? Why am I here? This all looks so real!" Elle shrieked as she regained her composure. She felt like she had just awoken in NeverLand.  
  
"My dear," said a elderly man with a long beard who looked liked Dumbledore from the Harry Potter movie, " you are at Hogwarts. The best school for witchcraft and wizardry if I do say so. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, will you please excuse this young lady and me?" the two people who looked like the professors from Harry Potter left. Elle noticed she was in the Office background of the movie set. The elderly man spoke again, "you are Jenelle Wong."  
  
Elle nodded. This kept getting weirder. The man spoke once more. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, I believe you know all about me. I can see the confusion on your face, let me explain. You are a girl from another realm, or dimension if you chose to call it. Our worlds run parallel in the universe. Let me see. How do I say it." His eyes were glistening blue. "In your world Harry Potter is just a story. In our world, that story is life. Here both the magical and Muggle world corresponds, like in your books. I found out about your world on accident. I was practicing with a random spell and I accidentally entered your world. I still travel back and forth from time to time. I made a friend while I was there. He I a boy about your age, I believe a famous boy, named Tom Felton." Elle gasped at the words. The Professor smiled and continued," Looked just like out Draco. But you know that. Well, he introduced me to computers and the Internet and that is how I found you. I sensed  
power in you beyond comprehension and have been watching you from here. But I couldn't use only magic to do so. I bought me a computer in Muggle London and then connected it to Tom's DSL connection. Of course, I made it ten times faster. I think a little magic is good every now and then to help Muggle appliances. But that isn't the point. The point is you are a Muggle, who shall become a very powerful witch." The Headmaster's eyes were still twinkling, but he was serious. Jenelle was confused to say the least.  
  
"Why me" she muttered. This was all too fast for even her to grip.  
  
"Cause I know you can help us to defeat Voldermort. You can move and communicate between worlds. Because it is you. You hold the love."  
  
"Say what again?"  
  
"Only those who want peace and to be part of something with all their heart can travel between worlds. Tom can, but is unable to. Also, Tom doesn't have what is needed. He doesn't have the power I see in you. You are a Muggle, you have no magic. But you have Powers. Remember, magic is only part of power. You can travel. You can be..."  
  
"My family will notice I'm gone. My Muggle education! And Summer Break!" Elle exclaimed.  
  
"you're family and the world for that matter, have been given a spell that allows them to think you are at a boarding school. You can still communicate to them online. You will be given a laptop with a wireless connection to the Internet of your world, much like mine. It is a Pentium 5 and now has unlimited qualities and possibilities, thanks to me," he winked. "You shall be sorted at breakfast in the morning. Now we need to let you catch up with the rest of the students. This spell shall give y au all the information that you would have otherwise learned if you attended Hogwarts all these years. From what I have learned about you that would be almost as much as Miss Granger has and slightly more than Mister Malfoy has. "  
  
professor McGonagall and Professor Snape reappeared in the room. They circled Elle and chanted an incantation. Colors raced from their wands into Elle's head. She became dizzy and after about ten minutes the dizziness stopped. The spell was over. Elle felt no different. She looked at herself. She had on a robe of garnet on. " He... Headmaster. Where are my clothes?"  
  
professor McGonagall answered," They are waiting to be placed in whichever house you get sorted into. Now, Professor Snape will prepare you on the Sorting. I have to go and announce to the school of the change. Please, don't be frightened and keep with your studies." Professor Dumbledore shot her one last smile and led Professor McGonagall out the main entrance. Elle was left with Snape. 


End file.
